


Rocksteady

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, strap on bc why not, this is just straight to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: “Well,” Judy began, placing kisses along Jen’s jaw. “I got a package in the mail today that I’ve been eagerly waiting for,” Judy pulled away and trailed her fingers down the blonde’s chest until she reached her nervous hands, taking them in her own, “and, I was wondering if you’d like to try it out with me?”Jen looked confused until Judy pulled one of her hands from her lap and placed it against her thigh. Oh.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need more filthy Dead to Me content :)))))

Jen stalked through the front door and straight to the kitchen. She needed a glass of wine or two after the day she’d had at work. Grabbing herself a glass and the half empty bottle of wine from the counter, she seated herself at the island, rubbing her temples and letting out an exaggerated sigh. Thank fuck the boys were staying at Lorna’s tonight because, god, she just needed an evening to unwind. 

“Rough day?” Judy questioned coming to stand behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe. Some clients are just fucking dicks.” Jen fumed, spinning around in her chair to face Judy, her problems immediately being drowned out by Judy’s warm smile and sympathetic eyes. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Judy asked, tucking a strand of loose hair behind the blonde's ear before pressing a short but sweet kiss on her lips. 

“Just did. What I do want is more kisses from you though.” Jen pouted, grabbing Judy by the hips and pulling her closer. 

Judy laughed, cupping Jen’s face as if she was going to kiss her again but instead, bringing her mouth close to her ear and whispering, “I have something better than that.” 

Jen swallowed audibly; her hands screwed up in her lap. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?” 

“Well,” Judy began, placing kisses along Jen’s jaw. “I got a package in the mail today that I’ve been eagerly waiting for,” Judy pulled away and trailed her fingers down the blonde’s chest until she reached her nervous hands, taking them in her own, “and, I was wondering if you’d like to try it out with me?” 

Jen looked confused until Judy pulled one of her hands from her lap and placed it against her thigh. Oh. Jen could feel the unmistakable profile of a phallic object hanging at the brunette's hips. 

“Oh fuck.” Jen gasped, her eyes meeting Judy’s. 

“That’s what I’m suggesting, baby.” 

Jen felt the familiar flood of arousal pooling between her legs. Judy wasn’t one to regularly take control when it came to sex but when she did, oh boy did it turned Jen on more than she thought possible. 

“Yeah? Come on then, little lady. Show me what you’ve got.” 

Judy pulled Jen in by her waist for a searing kiss, the silicone cock pressing firmly between her hips in just the right place, causing her to moan. 

“Upstairs. Now.” Judy mumbled, breaking the kiss for a brief second before immediately attaching their lips together again. 

They stumbled up the stairs, Judy assaulting Jen’s throat with bites and wet, hot kisses. She pushed the blonde roughly against the bedroom door, pulling at her clothes, eager to get them off. 

“I can’t wait to be inside you, sweetie.” Judy hummed, bringing her hand down to cup Jen through her panties. 

“Fuck Jude, you’re so hot.” Jen breathed, her hips bucking against Judy’s hand, trying to seek some kind of relief from the throbbing between her legs. 

“Mm, are you ready for me?” She purred, her fingers finding the answer before Jen could even speak. “Oh, I think you are.” 

She pulled Jen towards the bed, ridding herself of her dress before sitting back against the headboard as the blonde crawled up the bed and straddled her lap. Judy leaned forward to kiss her as she grabbed her by the ass and pulled her down. Jen gasping as Judy filled her. 

“Fuck Jude.” She breathed, locking eyes with the brunette as she began moving up and down with the aid of Judy’s hands still firmly on her ass. 

“God Jen, look at you. You’re so fucking sexy.” Judy moaned as she started moving her hips in rhythm with Jen’s. “I could come just watching you take me like this.” 

All Jen could manage was a whimper. 

“Oh, you like that? You like me talking to you?” 

Jen was so close already and Judy could tell so she snaked her hand between Jen’s legs and used two fingers to rub circles around her clit. 

“Ah! Oh, fuck! Fuck yes, Judy. Make me come, baby.” Jen panted as she rode Judy. One hand settled on her shoulder and the other kneading one of her tits. 

“Come on, Jen, come for me baby.” 

Jen rocked her hips back and forth, sending her over the edge, practically screaming as she came, her hands clawing at Judy’s back. “Fuck Jude. I’m coming. I’m coming.” 

“Mm, good girl.” Judy breathed, as she kissed Jen, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and sucking. 

Jen slowly clambered off Judy and crawled backwards down the bed until her face was mere centimetres from the toy. Holding eyes with the brunette, she took it into her mouth and sucked her arousal from it, humming in the process before moving back up to kiss Judy, sharing the taste of her come between them. 

“God, have I told you how fucking sexy you are?” Judy questioned, hands trailing patterns across Jen’s thighs. 

“Hm, I think so.” Jen started as she unbuckled the strap-on, taking it from Judy’s hips and fixing it to her own. “But, it’s my turn to tell you. Now, bend over for me, sweetie.”


	2. Chapter 2

Judy’s eyes darkened, a smirk tugging at her lips as she looked up at Jen before flipping over so she was on her hands and knees, her ass displayed prettily in the air with the cool breeze slipping through the open window reminding her of how wet she was.

Jen climbed off the bed to stand behind her. She dragged her nails from the brunette’s shoulders to her ass with just enough pressure to leave faint marks. “You ready, baby?” She questioned. Her voice husky as she delivered a hard slap against Judy’s ass, acknowledging how it made her gasp and her glistening pussy clench around nothing. 

“Fuck. Yes.” Judy moaned as she spread her legs wider and pushed her ass higher, giving Jen better access. 

Jen growled at the sight of Judy like this. She pushed into her, slowly thrusting, building up a rhythm. The slick sounds of Judy’s undeniable arousal immediately filling the room. 

“Fuck, you feel so good Jen.” Judy gasped, rocking her hips in time with Jen’s, “Fuck! Harder Jen! Make me come, baby!” 

Jen picked up her pace, gripping Judy’s hips as she slammed into her, “Oh, good girl, Jude. Look at you taking me so deep.” She cooed, grabbing a fistful of brown locks and tugging. 

Jen weaved her other hand between Judy’s legs and began tracing circles around her clit. “Ah, fuck, Jen. Don’t stop, I’m so close.” Judy all but screamed. And what did Jen do? She fucking stopped and pulled out, causing Judy to whimper. 

“Jennn.” She whined as the blonde pushed her so she was sitting back, resting on her elbows. Bangs strewn across her forehead, soaked with sweat, chest heaving. 

“Shh.” Jen purred as she pulled Judy’s arms around her neck and grabbed her by the ass, lifting her up. 

“Shit, you’re strong.” Judy breathed, wrapping her legs around Jen’s waist and placing gentle kisses across the blonde’s throat. 

“Mmhm, strong core, remember?” Jen reminded the brunette as she pinned her against the wall and slid easily back inside her, the angle helping to reach deeper. 

Judy dropped her head forward onto Jen’s shoulder, letting out breathy “ah’s!” every time Jen thrusted into her until she was violently clenching around the cock and coming. “Fuck yes, Jen. I’m coming, baby, I’m coming.” She panted into the blonde’s neck. 

“Holy fucking shi-” Jen swallowed Judy’s words with a kiss as she slid out of her and set her back on her feet. 

“Fuck, that was so good.” Judy voiced shakily, breaking away from the kiss, her arms still slung across the older woman’s shoulders. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” Jen smirked as she dropped to her knees, nudging Judy’s legs apart, kissing and nipping her way up her thighs, stopping just shy of the younger woman’s pussy. 

“God Jen, you’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?” Judy sighed, looking down at Jen through heavy eyes. 

Jen answered by winking and dragging her tongue through Judy’s soaking folds and it wasn’t long until Judy was crying out. Tangling one hand in Jen’s hair, her thighs tightened around the blonde’s head as she pushed her face further between her legs, riding out her second orgasm, Jen not stopping until she felt Judy relax back into the wall. 

Judy slid down the wall and onto her knees to join Jen. “Wow.” She laughed, light-heartedly, as Jen pulled her in for a hug. 

“I fucking love you.” She whispered into the blonde's chest. 

“I love you too, baby.” Jen returned, placing a kiss atop Judy’s head.


End file.
